Vengeance is Just
by ForteOfTheBallad98
Summary: It is said that vengeance is justice; that it can be used for personal relief as well as honoring those who have fallen. Sasuke has had that fact drilled into his head since he was an infant. With his clan dead at the hands of his brother, Sasuke joins Fairy Tail in an effort to gain enough power to kill Itachi. But Sasuke will learn, revenge may not be the answer he is seeking.
1. Prologue: Faithful Encounter

Author's Note: Ohayo, people of ! I am here with a story that has been inspired by Takei Daloui's own "Protector of the Fairies". HOWEVER, this is instead a Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover with Sasuke as the main character instead. Go on, flame me, I dare you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Naruto; all characters, premises and other elements are property of Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

Time to get this party started!

* * *

**Vengeance Is Just**

**Prologue: Faithful Encounter**

* * *

Above Tenrou Island, the sky cracked with lightning, illuminating all below it. The rain fell, soaking everything it came into contact with. But that wasn't what was important, or interesting. What was more interesting was the group of people down below, near an encampment.

On the side closest to the camp, Makarov Dreyar stood with some of Fairy Tail's Mages beside him. Underneath the magnificent white coat that symbolised him as Fairy Tail's Third Master, his form was mostly covered in bandages, remnants of his battle with Hades some time ago. Around him, Levy MacGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Pantherlily as well as two members of the Thunder God Tribe, Freed Justine and Bickslow.

Though the youngsters had just fought and defeated Rustyrose of Grimoire Heart, a far more formidable challenge lay before them, one that had once been their own; their friend, and comrade.

Standing before them, was Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha alive.

He was garbed in a black trenchcoat, with it buttoned in the middle, letting the bottom flay to either side of his hips, and the collar was folded, though if it had not it would have reached Sasuke's cheeks. Underneath the coat, Sasuke wore a black shirt. On his feet he wore boots that extended halfway up his shins, and a peculiar looking belt was wrapped around his waist. From what Makarov could see, Sasuke also had a sword in a scabbard slung around his left shoulder.

There were three others with him, Makarov realized, ones he had seen Sasuke with before at their last meeting. One was white haired with a touch of blue near the edges, wearing a blue tube top and grey pants, also with matching boots. This one was haughty, going by his stance, but he also had a large blade on his back in a manner similar to Sasuke. This one, however, was more like a claymore.

There was a red headed girl with glasses, the red locks extending to at least her mid back. Makarov was unable to discern any clothes underneath the black raincoat she wore, but he recognized the red clouds outlined in white on her coat, Sasuke's and on the orange-haired behemoth's own.

Akatsuki, a Dark Guild.

Makarov gritted his teeth; had Sasuke fallen so low he had joined a Dark Guild? But for what purpose? He had an inkling, ever since he had heard rumours that Sasuke had been looking for former Council members and Wizard Saints, himself included. There was only one reason that could be happening. Sasuke had found out about _that._

Beside him, Levy was trembling; out of fear as well as a broken heart. He empathized with her; she had always had a close bond with Sasuke when he had been with them, and he suspected those feelings ran deeper. He had to admit, it was hard as well for him to take in the sight of Sasuke before him.

Blood ran down his left eye, which was bloodshot, and his inky black eyes seemed emptier than last time Makarov had encountered him, but also more filled with a desire for something. Makarov slouched slightly; if Sasuke _knew_, then Makarov knew what it was about. But that wasn't all.

Sasuke was _broken_. Not physically, no, but mentally and spiritually. Makarov could sense Sasuke's internal magical energy, and he recoiled inwardly. It was just so _dark_, so full of anger and hatred and the desire to lash out at those responsible for it. But he could also sense sadness, longing, and the wish for things to have been different as well. But right now, hatred had overcome Sasuke's good nature, turning him into a rage-filled Mage with one purpose.

If he tried, Makarov could almost see a phantasmic being around Sasuke; purple, huge and very frightening, even to Makarov. Sasuke was standing right in its palm, with its fingers very nearly curled upon Sasuke. Its white eyes were malicious and wide with glee at the impending fight Makarov knew was coming, and the equally white mouth was open in a demonic smile that befitted a maniacal murderer.

Makarov knew Fairy Law would not work; despite what he saw before him, he still remembered Sasuke as the stoic, easily annoyed child he had been ten years ago, when he had first come to Fairy Tail. His heart was rended in two; if he did not fight, Sasuke would try to kill him and any who got in his way.

He could see Levy was on the edge of tears; no doubt she too was remembering all the times she and Sasuke had been friends. If it got to it, when the fighting began again, she would not be able to fight fully. She would try to dissiduate Sasuke from fighting, trying to talk him down. Once, perhaps it would have worked, but Sasuke was too far down the Curse of Hatred that had plagued the Uchiha clan since their beginning.

"Is it true?" Sasuke's voice cut through the rain. Makarov's eyes widened at the question. Sasuke's gaze was hard, steely. Unyielding.

"Is. It. True." Sasuke demanded coldly, his eyes never wavering from Makarov's. This was the moment Makarov had been waiting for. The one Sasuke had been waiting for.

He could lie, he honestly could. But Sasuke was no longer a child that could be scolded right. He was an adult who deserved the answers Makarov had within him. So with a heavy heart, knowing what would come of it, he said three short words.

"Yes, it's true."

There was an immediate reaction; Sasuke's black eyes were now red, with black tomoe circling the central pupil. The Sharingan, the staple of the Uchiha, and their deadliest weapon. Sasuke's fist clenched, his teeth gritted, and the purple energy began to become visible. Everyone recoiled from it, even Sasuke's teammates.

"What _is _that?" Freed said fearfully, as the energy expanded around Sasuke. They were all on combat imminent, just waiting for Sasuke to start. Even his teammates could see when Sasuke would start.

"Itachi..." Sasuke started, tranquil yet full of rage, and everyone present paid attention. "My father... My mother..." Sasuke's eyes snapped up, now completely filled with rage. "My entire clan is dead because of you, and that farce called a Council!" The purple aura flared once more, and Makarov tried to reach out.

"Sasuke, stop! This won't accomplish anything!" Sasuke stopped, but as he did so, he began to laugh. It was not a cheery laugh, but rather one that mocked Makarov, who stayed in front of the others, protecting them.

"Oh that _is _rich, coming from you, old man!" Sasuke now looked truly deranged, with his mouth twisted into a bloodthirsty grin. "From what I recall, you didn't stop during the Phantom Lord war! You just kept trying to fight when you couldn't. How stupid Fairy Tail is." Sasuke sniggered again, turning his eyes on each of the others in turn.

"Honestly, why did I stick around as long as I did? You were all so _stupid! _Natsu and Gray fighting over the siliest things; Erza couldn't disciplin anyone despite saying she could, and from what I heard Mirajane and Elfman crying like little babies over their dead little sister!" Lisanna felt herself get angry, and went to cut Sasuke off.

"Sas-!"

"But they only lost a sister!" Sasuke roared, back to being full of anger instead of the need to ridicule. "I lost my parents, my brother, _MY ENTIRE CLAN! _What was their loss to mine?" Sasuke's eyes began to bleed again as his Sharingan spun.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you!" Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them, revealing a red starburst in each eye, surrounding the pupil. Outside of the pattern, the rest of his eye except the schlera was black. "I'm going to avenge the Uchiha by removing them from your memories! And once you're dead, I'll move on! I'll kill the Chairman, the Council, Wizard Saints; EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

"Calm down Sasuke!" Makarov shouted to his waylaid student. "Please-!"

"_NO! _I'm done listening to you, old man!" Sasuke snarled. "I'm done listening to your lies, to you telling me how to live my life! I'm my own master! And if I want to kill you, I will, without hesitation or morality! _I WILL WIPE YOU FROM THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!" _

A skeletal being came into form around Sasuke, and the Fairy Tail Mages opposite were filled with dread and intense fear. The being itself was purple surrounded by a flaming aura, with yellow eyes, a malicious grin and horns on the side of its head. In one of its hands, a black sword made of flames was held, ready to kill them all.

"My Susano'o is the reflection of my desire for vengeance!" Sasuke declared, and the newly dubbed Susano'o roared as well in tandem with its summoner. "With it, I'll kill you all! Slowly, painfully. And trust me, when you start to feel the pain," Sasuke's malicious smile returned to his face, ready for blood.

"_YOU WILL REMEMBER IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE!" _

Susano'o swung its sword downwards, and Makarov shouted instructions to everyone. "Get out of the way!" As they ducked to the sides of the flaming blade, a plume of black fire erupted, and the noise it made resembled that which was made by screeching crows.

_There's already one down, brother... _Sasuke thought with great pleasure, as the worms scattered like they were supposed to. _Just wait a little longer..._

* * *

Some distance away, sitting on the branches of a tree that barely came up to the massive Tenrou Tree, sat a man. A man that was garbed in similar clothing to Sasuke and his cohorts, though he wore a full-body cloak with the red clouds of the Akatsuki emblazoned on it. His hair was spiky and chin-length, but what drew attention was the single blue mask on his face that resembled a skull; more or less what his Susano'o's face was when it was in its second stage, the skeleton. A mask that bore the Sharingan as a motif, with two of the tomoe allowing him to see with both of his eyes.

Madara Uchiha sighed, as he sensed that Sasuke had finally reached his breaking point, despite all of Madara's precautions. _Sorry Itachi, looks like I failed you. _

Yes, Madara had promised Itachi that Sasuke would not fall to the same darkness Madara himself had once been captive too; it had been enough that Sasuke and Itachi's father Fugaku had fell to it by the time he had died, and Madara had no desire for that to happen ever again. Yet...

"I failed..." He bemoaned, and his gloved fists clenched in anger at himself. "Again. What a surprise..." Madara said with heavy sarcasm. It seemed the world enjoyed giving him hope and then tearing it down again just to spite him. By now, he was used to it. Didn't mean he had to like it.

He had tried to empathize with Sasuke after the fight at Nirvana, telling the truth of Itachi's motives and everyone involved, but the boy decided to kill all those who had taken part in the Massacre. Madara's Sharingan narrowed in remembrance of that night, but shut them back into his head.

Even after making it clear that Itachi did NOT want anyone killed, only wanting Sasuke to return to Fairy Tail after his death, Sasuke still felt the need to blame someone for something they most likely didn't participate in. Back then, he had held hope that Sasuke could overcome the Curse of Hatred. Madara had been wrong.

Very, very wrong.

The evidence was right there, in fact. Sasuke had manifested Susano'o in its skeletal stage, and he was probably wrecking havoc on all those he was, quote un-qoute, fighting. Madara himself knew of the power of the Susano'o, of how stupidly powerful it was and the arrogance it gave the user. His left arm ached again; boy, he had learned his lesson some years ago.

_Well, it _is _Sasuke's choice, _Madara lamented, wishing he was able to use Kotoamatsukami, Shisui's greatest Mangekyo ability. But that ability had always been apart of Kagami's familial line. He smiled underneath his mask. He remembered little Kagami from years ago, when Kagami had been but a child and Madara himself had not yet been taken again by the Curse.

Kagami had been so eager to impress the leader of his clan, the man he had looked up to. Madara had had a special place in his heart for Kagami, especially since the boy reminded him of his brother Izuna. The only one that survived into adulthood, and even then Izuna didn't last long.

"It's up to Sasuke now, then," Madara said aloud, and turned his gaze to where Sasuke was now doing battle with his former friends. "It's up to him if he breaks free of the Curse of Hatred."

"It's up to him to change his fate."

* * *

Well, here is the prologue to my Naruto/Fairy Tail fanfic, Vengeance is Just. The title comes from the first line of a quote by George Eliot in _The Spanish Gypsy._

This fanfiction has been heavily inspired by Protector of the Fairies by Takei Daloui, who I hold in high regard and it's with his blessing that I start onto this project.

And from next chapter onwards, it will be a trip back in time to see just how Sasuke became what is essentially a crazy murderous psychopath. And yes, some parts are unchanged from canon, while others will have my own personal flair for the possibly dramatic.

Another thing is that you may have noticed Madara is a...good guy? WTF? Well, it's more of Adaptational Heroism, which I will go into detail later on in the story. And don't worry about future arcs, I have those already planned, but I will warn you, it will be at least 60 or so chapters before we get back to this point.

I hope I do not disappoint.


	2. Chapter One: Nightmares and Journeys

Author's Note: Hello, people of the internet! Here is the first proper chapter to Vengeance is Just, and I warn you, it starts with the Uchiha Massacre, so prepare mentally for it. Sasuke's suffered so much and he still can't catch a break! Also, I will be bringing up filial piety from Asian culture, as it explains much of Sasuke's later behaviour.

On with the show!

* * *

**Vengeance is Just**

**Chapter One: Nightmares and Journeys**

* * *

_It was night, with absolutely no clouds visible. Sasuke, aged seven years old, had just finished training at the Academy, and was racing home with his bag over his shoulders, sandals pounding on the ground as he imagined the telling-off he'd get from his mom for nearly missing dinner. Strangely, all the lights were off._

"_I'm so late!" Sasuke complained, wondering why on Earth he had stayed for more than a few hours at the Academy, training his shuriken techniques. Wait, it was because he wanted to surpass Itachi, and finally gain his own father's approval. Yeah, that had been it. Except he didn' realise he had stayed out this long. _

_All of a sudden, he gasped, and everything seemed so different. The air was heavy and he couldn't breath. But, he recognised this sensation. Killing Intent. He had felt it sometimes, especially when Itachi had stabbed that kunai into the Uchiha crest that day, and when his brother's eyes had _changed_. But that couldn't be right; the Sharingan never changed except when it evolved into the next tomoe stage._

_'_What was that? I could've sworn someone was there...' _Sasuke thought, as he looked up at a long electricity pole. He furrowed his brow in thought, before his eyes widened as he came to a conclusion, fear gripping him. "The lights... it's too early for everyone to be in bed..."_

_He rounded the corner, and he felt his heart rate increase, and his eyes widened even more. "What is this?" All over the street, signs were broken, lanturns sliced open, and red splotches he knew were blood painted all over the walls, the streets, and then the _bodies-

_Everyone was dead, he knew it. He could see it. Kunai were sticking into chests and backs, with the bodies looking still warm, and blood trails oozed out of the wounds and onto the stone streets, staining them with blood. Sasuke felt himself go weak in the knees. What the hell was happening?!_

_What made it worse was that he knew this people, that these people were his clan. People he had talked to on the way to the Academy today. "What...what's going on?" He asked himself, before plowing on with renewed energy, passing more bodies, and as he did so, fear and foreboding grew in his heart with every step. Until he came to two particular bodies._

_His eyes widened; it was his uncle and auntie, lying on the ground, eyes closed as if they were asleep. But what changed that was the single red line that ran across each of their bodies, and Sasuke was conscious he had stepped into the resulting blood trail. Part of him wanted to gag, wanted to vomit, but if he did so, Father would-_

"_Oh no! Father and Mother!" He ran inside his house, where he had seen Itachi earlier, and when his elder brother had poked him in the forehead. He was wondering where Itachi was. When he found Father and Mother, he'd have to make sure that Itachi was alright! He opened the door with terror filled eyes and shaking hands. He peered inside before stepping in. The lights were off as well._

"_Father? Mother? Are you guys here?" He called out weakly, and he took off his sandals, pertaining to the routine his mother had instilled in him from practically the moment he was born. He thought, if he acted normal, then everything would go away. That everything was a dream. _

_No, a nightmare. _

_Dropping his bag as well, he walked slowly into the kitchen, sweeping the half-curtains to allow him entrance without any obstruction. Seeing nothing, he proceeded into the living room. He was briefly there, before he heard the sound of something falling to the ground. His eyes widened as he rushed towards the sound. Around the corner, he tripped briefly before righting himself, and came to a door._

_Shakingly, he reached out to grab the handle, when the same fear he had felt from the pole returned, and Sasuke found it difficult to move, or to even try. "Somebody's in here..." He was breathing heavily, and he tried to will himself to move, enough to open the door and face whatever was in there. _

'Move...' _One shaking step forward, before stopping. _'Move...' _Another one, nearly at the door. _'MOVE!' _The final crossing. Sasuke was now completely in front of the door, and opened it with both hands on the handles, pushing inward. Then, as his eyes dropped, he saw the one thing he had hoped he wouldn't. _

_His dead parents._

_Fugaku, his father, was lying over the body of his mother Mikoto, who Sasuke himself resembled more than he did of his father. That went to Itachi. They looked almost peaceful, except for the blood flowing from their mouths, except that the flow was still going. They had been killed only a few moments ago. _

_Someone stepped out from the shadows, and Sasuke took an involuntary step backwards, growing even more terrified by the second. The person became more apparent as they, too, stepped forward in tandem. They were clad in full ANBU regalia; arm guards, chestplate, but no mask was present. Sasuke gasped as the person turned towards him, and in that moment he wished it was a nightmare. _

_Because that person resembled their father, with lines going down from the corner of his face. It was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. But Itachi's face lacked any warmth, instead looking cold and aloof, and his fully-developed Sharingan was glaring at Sasuke, the red hypnotizing him. _

_In denial, he tried to plead to his brother. "Big brother! Itachi! Father and Mother are..." Sasuke couldn't get the words out, it was too painful, too realistic. "I don't understand, who could do all of this?!" Suddenly, there was a whirr before something thunked into the wood behind Sasuke. As if by magic, on his left upper arm, his shirt was cut and blood spilled. He closed his right eye and clutched his wound and fell to his knees. He turned his eyes to his brother. Why would he do such a thing?_

"_Wait a sec, what are you..." Sasuke trailed off, as his brother just kept staring at him with his Sharingan, as if he was targeting Sasuke next. But why, why was Itachi eyeing Sasuke like the latter was his next meal? "What have you done?!" Sasuke demanded, because it was clear Itachi had killed Father and Mother, and their clan. But _why?

"_Foolish little brother," Itachi said, stone cold, but with so much more contempt in his voice than ever before. "I almost pity you." Itachi closed his eyes, and even through his fear Sasuke felt something pulse from his older brother. _

_Itachi opened his eyes, and Sasuke watched as the three tomoe in each eye stretched and then combined to the pupils, forming a black windmill shape, with the blood cells popping in each eye. But Sasuke was only aware of how hypnotic they were._

"_Mangekyo Sharingan!" And then Sasuke felt himself slipping, slipping even further into whatever genjutsu Itachi had conjured. _

_In a moment Sasuke was back outside, before the colors became drenched in blood-red and white. He opened his eyes, and watched as each Uchiha was slain by Itachi, giving a wail as he watched the horrific event. 'Can't move my legs...' Sasuke desperately tried, in order to get out of this horrific nightmare._

_They all kept falling, falling as if they were trying to suffocate him underneath their own weight, and Sasuke tried to shield himself, tried to block out the scene, but for whatever reason he could not do so. He watched as storms of shuriken cut down more Uchiha; men, women even the _children _and Sasuke heard himself cry out in fright._

"_Stop it! Itachi why are you showing me all this?!" Sasuke clutched his head in agony, as his own innocence was ripped away from him. And alongside fear, hatred began to grow even more, and began to blossom inside the young Uchiha. _

_The bodies stopped collapsing, and he finally got to see Itachi at the end of it all, his Mangekyo standing out. "Why did you _do this?!" _Sasuke demanded, but was interrupted as six Uchiha rushed Itachi, and despite knowing it was useless, Sasuke cried out for them to run._

"_No..." Itachi's Mangekyo flared, and they were all instantly pushed aside as if from some repelling force. All the while, Sasuke was trying to comprehend just what was happening here. "NO!"_

"_Auntie! Uncle!" Sasuke cried out, as he saw beside him his uncle standing protectively in front of his wife, before they were both cut down by Itachi; they were no match against the might of the Sharingan. Then, the scene swirled, before it showed the terrible scene before Itachi killed their parents._

"_Father! Mother! Stop it Itachi!" They were knelt down, as if they were resigned to their fate, and for a brief moment Sasuke thought he saw Father say words to Itachi, before this illusion superimposed itself onto his young mind again, and he watched in horror as the blade swung down, the blood staining the tatami mats._

"_NOOO!" _

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a startle; there was something wet on his cheeks. Throwing away the cover of his sleeping bag, he wiped it away, and looked at the offending sensations.

They were tears.

_'I've slept long enough.' _Sasuke judged, and dutifully packed up his sleeping bag, took out some bread and walked out of the shelter of the cave he had found the previous night, his mind mulling over what had happened little over a week ago. His fist clenched at the memory, and his teeth gritted.

After _that _night, he had been put inside a hospital, and the moment he woke up he had decided to swear revenge upon Itachi for the deaths of thei-_Sasuke's _clan. He still remembered the words he had spoken, when he had plunged to the bottom of that lake, after having seen Itachi's reflection in it, in place of his own.

"_Itachi, no matter what darkness may await me, if it means killing you, I will meet it head on. And if it means getting that power, from this point on, I am an avenger."_

It had been pathetically easy to sneak right out of the hospital, and here he was now. He ate his bread silently as he walked, completely unaware of something, or rather some_one _that was watching him from a tree top.

This man wore a dark cloak, with the hood over his head. But he also wore a blue mask patterned after an ogre, with jagged teeth. The mask also had the eyeholes being tomoe shaped, with another one above the forehead, with a giant dot representing a pupil in the middle of the pattern, and a thin circular line joining all of the above.

From the depths of the eyeholes, twin Sharingan flared.

_'So Itachi, this is what you had in mind for the future. An admirable effort, but really, it has _many _more flaws than you thought of.' _The man thought derisively. _'This boy...he will need guidance in the future. Something you nor I can provide.' _From the eyeholes, space distorted, and the man disappeared into a vortex, leaving nothing behind.

_'But what I will do, is watch over him. Because if this fails Itachi, the consequences are _all _on you.' _

* * *

Sasuke continued on, brooding. His plan from the start was to gain enough strength to kill Itachi, but he had to be realistic. Right now, he had absolutely _no _chance of killing Itachi, and as his _brother _was an elite Mage, with a spot in the coveted ANBU squad of the Rune Knights, he was most likely vaccinated against all poisons.

But what Sasuke wanted was to beat Itachi at his own game. To tear him down and kill him for the deaths of their family. Like it or not, Sasuke had to accept the fact that Itachi was an Uchiha in blood. But enough of that, he had to _focus._

He had to plan. First of all, Itachi had the Sharingan, fully evolved and in the Mangekyo form as well, from what Sasuke had witnessed. He had also pulled out several scrolls on the Mangekyo from the clans secret meeting place, granting him knowledge that would be needed.

Amaterasu, the black flames that were unable to be put out by anyone _except _the one who had cast the spell, and that also meant that Dragon Slayers of the fire element were unable to eat it, for Amaterasu would never submit to those the conjuror was against. It would just continue to burn until the Dragon Slayer's insides were dust.

Tsukuyomi was the genjutsu Itachi had used on him, and even thinking of that word had startled Sasuke and he'd been unable to move for a minute. So much blood, so much _death..._So many _bodies...! _

He clenched his eyes shut, and willed the images away. He had to, in order to focus again. His skin felt clammy, and his breathing was rapid, but eventually he managed to calm himself down quite a lot, and continued in his mental analysis.

The genjutsu was impossible to break, hypothetically, by anyone except those who wielded the Mangekyo Sharingan. And right now, Sasuke had nothing. It hurt to admit that. Sasuke had _no _Sharingan, _no _spells that could counteract Itachi's, he was _weaker _and he was much less experienced.

That meant Sasuke would have to discipline himself. And that meant joining a Guid.

He would join Fairy Tail, Sasuke had decided. It was known as the strongest Guild in Fiore, and with good reason-its current guildmaster was a Wizard Saint, and it had the famous Gildarts Clive as its own Ace. Of course, he had heard about its...more destructive exploits, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that he would be strong enough to kill Itachi.

Even if he had to put up with beer-induced idiocy, he would do so in order to avenge his clan. His family. Mother, Father, Auntie and Uncle. The men, and the women. But also the children, especially those who had just been born into the world. Those who had no idea they wouldn't last long.

At first, he couldn't believe even _Itachi_ would kill all the newborns, but then again, there had been a lot he hadn't known about Itachi. About his depravity, and the unbelievable hard-on he seemed to have for the Massacre.

"_To test the limits of my ability." _

"_To test your ability? That's why you did this? You're telling me, _that's _why you butchered them?"_

That conversation would forever more be ingrained in Sasuke's mind, and he would often turn to it for inspiration, a reason to keep on fighting towards revenge. He realized after taking his revenge there would be nothing, literally nothing he would devote time to, but he would figure that out in the meantime.

He kept walking, having finished his bread, before hearing a cry of something from over the hill. "Help! Help!"

For a moment Sasuke thought about if he wanted to see what was over the hill, and he almost decided that it wasn't worth his time. But then he shrugged, and proceeded over the hill anyway, keeping to the shadows like he had learned from spying on his father back then...

The noise was coming from a seemingly normal wagon of sorts, and though there was some distance between him and it, Sasuke could discern various spices and foods in the back through the flap. What drew his attention was the number of armed thugs around it.

There was also a moustached man, cowering on his knees, seeming to plead with the bandits for something, as the mooks loaded up their own wagon with the things from the back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and as his focus improved upon them, he could almost see what they were saying.

"_Please! Please! I beg you! This is my living!" _The merchant seemed to cry, before the leader of the gang slapped him across the face, in his own amusement. Sasuke's hands clenched. He had always had a thing against those who beat up others for no reason.

"_Shaddup! Right now, this stuff belongs to us, the Wendigos! So shut yer trap or else...!" _The leader lifted a heavy wooden club, and the merchant flinched further away. Just as the leader was about to leave, Sasuke's eyes widened as a second sound hit his ears, and those of the thieves.

The sound of a baby crying.

One of the thieves retrieved from the back of the wagon a small toddler, with a head topped with red hair. It was obviously a girl, going by the pink clothes on the small, pudgy body.

"_God, shut that thing up!" _The leader complained, and Sasuke was frozen to the spot. Though they were thieves, they weren't really going to...

"_But boss, we're leaving now. Shouldn't we just go?" _One of the more human thieves asked, before the leader punched his face in, resulting in the mook falling to the ground and crying in pain.

"_If you're too pussy enough, then I'll do it!" _The leader stalked forward, before the merchant grabbed feebly at his ankle. The leader looked down at the cowering merchant, who was nonsensical and pleading.

"_Please, just leave my little girl alone! She hasn't done anything!" _The merchant tried to reason with the leader, who simply stamped on his face and stalked towards the baby.

"_Tough shit. I've always hated kids who cry; they never seem to stop," _The leader of the gang pulled out a truly psychotic smirk, and reared back his club as the baby cried more. _"Guess I'll get to finally put one to sleep, permanently!" _

_'No...' _

Sasuke was rooted to the spot; it was as if he was watching the club descend towards the babies skull slowly, just like _then. _Like when he had seen, in the Tsukuyomi, Itachi kill their parents. Just as sadistic too, though Itachi had been much more stoic.

_'No...!' _

"_Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... Run, and cling to life..." _

The club moved faster now, on a crash course to the infant's skull. _'No..!' _

An image of Itachi's Mangekyo, staring at him.

"_NO!" _Sasuke's eyes opened, and unknown to him twin one-tomoe Sharingan awakened.

* * *

Just as the club was about to impact upon the infant, the bandits and the merchants heard a swooshing noise, and dodged backwards as a large bullet-like stream of fire hurled towards them. In the panic, the baby girl was thrown into the air, and her father mercifully managed to catch her and bring her to safety.

"Alright, who has the balls?!" The leader demanded, before a brief dust trail went up, and then he was flying to the ground from a kick to the back of the head. Nursing the welt on the back of his head, the leader-and everyone else-turned an eye to the now present youngster.

The kid had black hair, with the bangs hanging over his forehead and the back resembled, for lack of a better term, a duck's ass. He wore a high-collared shirt with long sleeves, beige shorts and shoes. But what drew their attention was the kid's _red, spinning _eyes.

"Leave..." The boy said shortly, holding himself with some amount of pride. "And I won't crush your skulls."

They were stunned that a kid would make such a threat, before the leader threw his head back and laughed long and hard. He smiled sickly at Sasuke; his greasy hair clung to his face like curtains, his strange eyes malicious in their intent.

"Oh, a little kid's gonna beat us up? By all means then, go ahead." The leader mocked Sasuke, using complicated gestures to indicate himself and his men.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed; oh he would do that easily.

Without a moment to waste, Sasuke rushed forward, catching the mooks off-guard. One of them stepped forward and tried to take off Sasuke's head with a sword, the blade aimed at the joints of his neck. Sasuke's perception of time slowed slightly, and he was able to duck underneath the blade, like if he was limboing. He marvelled at this sense of power growing.

_'Everything...' _He thought, as he dodged numerous blade blows, before jumping up and in a combo kicked the offending mook in the face, sending the mook crashing to the ground, unconscious at the power behind the blow. He took out some more mooks much in the same fashion, utilising acrobatics that were mandatorily taught to Uchiha children, and hit their pressure points.

_'Everything's so clear to me!' _Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he somehow saw Eternano being nurtured inside a goon's body, before the goon shouted, "Iron Earth Lance!", and then lances of iron-earth emerged, heading for Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to dodge some of the lances by side stepping and jumping, but one clipped the side of his right leg, and he crumpled to the ground, cursing his falling durability. He could feel himself growing more tired with each movement he made. It was like his muscles were tired.

_'Damn! It's like my muscles are on fire!' _Sasuke thought, before a fist caught him in the face and he flew back some distance. Panting, he aimed his gaze at the leader, who was cracking his fist. Some more goons were busy loading their wounded into their own wagon, waiting to go.

"Well, I have to give you credit, squirt, you made my men look like pussies," The leader complimented, though Sasuke had no love for it. This man loved bloodshed; just like Itachi. "It's a shame, but you're gonna have to go. I can't have anyone harming my rep."

Sasuke panted as the leader got closer, and his vision began to fade. The immense clarity was gone, and Sasuke wondered where it had gone; he could _really _use it right now.

All of a sudden, there was a terrific crack, and then the leader crumpled to the ground. Sasuke could make out a stone embedded into his forehead.

"Master Goliath!" One of the grunts cried out, and others made to help him move their leader. "Come on, we gotta go!" Then, once their huge master had been packed into their wagon, they set off, dust trailing behind them.

Sasuke turned his head, towards where the stone had come from. The merchant was clutching a sling like he had been using it for all of his life. And, as Sasuke noted, to have had that much accuracy that allowed him to hit Goliath that precisely, that could very well be the truth.

Well, looks like you don't guess a book by its cover.

Blackness now engulfed Sasuke, and as he fell unconscious he thought he felt the merchant lift him up and put him into the wagon with a soft beat. As blankets were draped over his body, Sasuke fell asleep.

He wasn't even aware he had done so.

* * *

With a start, Sasuke woke up. It took him some time, but he gradually remembered the events of earlier. His skin felt slightly clammy. Reaching up to his forehead, he removed the cold towel that had been there.

"What the?" Sasuke muttered, before swinging himself up, and then realising he was inside a wagon. The same one he had saved from those thugs.

He remembered the merchant now, plus the baby girl. Worrying for their health slightly, deep down below his apathy and newly-found stoicism, he swept aside the curtains, trying to forget the resemblance they had to the ones back home. He saw that the girl was in a makeshift cot; good. That was one down.

The sky was now dark, and there was a roaring fire some distance from the wagon; far enough that it ensured the wagon, along with its cargo, did not go up in a spectacular display of fire. All of a sudden, Sasuke felt cold, and migrated closer to the flames.

"You're awake? Good." The merchant said, turning to Sasuke with a smile on his face. For some reason, Sasuke recoiled, before sitting down next to the merchant.

"Here's some soup. Keep you warm." The merchant handed him a bowl filled with some soup, and Sasuke could clearly see some meat in it. Raising the edge to his lips, he had a taste. It was good soup.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, and he continued to sip the soup quietly, as the silence settled in between the two of them.

"You know, you really helped me back there." The merchant said, and Sasuke recalled the whole incident. "Not a lot of people would help a lowly merchant like me."

"Well," Sasuke shaked the soup bowl, watching the liquid warp. "You two were in trouble. And, I can't stand that very well." That was an understatement, but there was no way he was going to tell some random persona about the Massacre.

"My name's Sasuke, by the way," Leaving out his surname made everything much easier to deny, and he had no desire to remember those events. "What's yours?"

"David. Came all the way from Veronica selling spices and all that stuff." the now-named David said. "I have to tell you, even though I've been here for a few years, I'm still amazed at Fiore's countryside."

Sasuke nodded; he could see the appeal. His mother even more so, as she spent afternoons just sitting outside, reading a book and breathing fresh air. He'd never been able to guess the appeal, though Itachi had as well.

Of course Itachi would, though. He was planning to kill them all. _Slaughter _them all.

Briefly, Sasuke wondered when Itachi had begun to plan all of the Massacre. Had it only been recently, or was it years ago? It didn't matter much now, Sasuke decided. All the Uchiha were dead, now and forever more.

Except him, and Itachi.

"Where are you heading then?" David's voice cut through the blood-red fog, allowing Sasuke to _think. _"You seem a little young to be travelling alone." A pang of heartache hit him, and he struggled to rein in his resentment.

"...Magnolia." Sasuke said finally, drinking more soup. David nodded in understanding, and seemed to not want to pry further into Sasuke's business. Good. The less people knew where he was going, the less would pry.

"Fairy Tail, right?" Sasuke nodded, and David smiled, looking at the sky. "Well, that seems like a good move. Joining a Guild. But that's not all there is to it, huh?"

Sasuke froze; this man was perceptive, incredibly so. His hands began to shake, as he felt the sheer terror of the Massacre come back to mind. If the man asked him the right question, Sasuke would break right there.

"It's none of my business, don't worry." David assured Sasuke, who began to calm down some. "Whatever's your reason for going to join Fairy Tail, I won't pry. I know when something's personal." David's eyes lost some warmth, as he seemed to remember something.

"Trust me, once upon a time I had something; I got into the merchant game with nothing to lose. But then I lost something." David looked at Sasuke with one eye. "You can guess what that thing was?"

Oh, yes. Sasuke could. The image came to Sasuke's mind, and he gripped his bowl a little harder, trying not to break it.

"But I've built my life back up, and I'm trying to be less of a gung-ho person than I was years ago." David sighed. "I won't deny I value materials, and what belongs to me; you probably saw me begging for my cargo. Not my finest hour. But really, I didn't care as long as my daughter survived. And she did, thanks to you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Sasuke became blunt, as a result of this stranger giving him his life story. "There's no practical point, no logic."

"Hah! Trust me, Sasuke." David said good-naturedly. "What I'm trying to say is that sometimes we have to leave the past behind us, even if it's hard. I could tell that something happened to you recently; you keep shaking. And you spoke in your sleep."

Of course Sasuke had; it had always been a problem of his. But he was more concerned with what David knew. The merchant obviously knew more than he was currently letting on, if that twinkle in his eye was any indication.

"Anyway, time for sleep. I gotta get to a nearby town by noon tomorrow." David finished his soup and doused the flames, moving back towards the wagon. For a few more moments Sasuke sat there, contemplating, before doing the same.

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke had bid farewell to David, and moved ever on to Fairy Tail. Sasuke kept thinking about the story David had told him, and tried to reason with himself.

It was the news of Fiore that no Uchiha had 'legally' survived the Massacre-those hospital folk had at least been kind enough to keep his existence a secret. A boon considering he wouldn't be able to kill Itachi if the press hounded him constantly.

David's words about leaving the past behind hit him again, and Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued on. _'What does he know? He's just a merchant. He doesn't know what I feel. What I _need _to do.' _

Sasuke knew he was being unfair to the merchant, but at the moment his hatred overcame his reason. Not the first time but certainly not the last, as the future will attest to.

He was unaware as grass and ground turned into cobble, before he looked up and saw he was in the heart of Magnolia. For a moment his breath was taken away; everything was so colourful, so full of life. He could see children dancing and playing, while a particular building nearly in front of him stood out. Remembering his mission, he steeled his nerves, reigned in his emotions, and went up to the large oak door.

Pushing it open, Sasuke was welcomed with the sight of utter chaos.

Tankards were flying, the broth spilling from out of it. There was a kid his age that was half stripped, and a girl with a ponytail playing with tarot cards. Most of the occupants of the Guild Hall were fighting, punching each other in the face and using chairs as an advantageous weapon.

"Hey! Get out of my face, dumbass! You spilled my ice-cream sundae!"

"Gray, your clothes..."

"Gah! How the hell did that happen?"

Sasuke proceeded in, further to the bar, avoiding all the mess while wondering one: where was the Guild Master, and two: what the hell had he gotten himself into?

Getting to the bar, the person operating the barrels seemed to notice his discomfort. "Oh, are you new? What would you like, son?" Sasuke was nervous, before answering with all the resolve he could muster.

"Actually, I'm here to see the Guild Master. I'm here to join Fairy Tail."

"Well look no further, my boy!" The old man beside Sasuke shot up, standing on the table. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The old man caught Sasuke's eye, and though Sasuke saw he was kind, he thought he saw a hint of fear. Why would the old man be afraid of him? He must've imagined it, as the old man jumped off the counter, hit his head in the process and swore profoundly. Sasuke's mind was blank; his mother would've...

There he was going again.

Sasuke's mental trauma was shifted aside for a change, as the old man grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him into the depths of the Guild Hall.

"Well, before you get initiated, time for an interview! Man, I do so little of those anymore!"

* * *

Author's Note: The second chapter of Vengeance is Just, and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I've tried to incorporate some PTSD for Sasuke, which would be logical considering his situation. Plus, I hope you guys can spot what TvTropes calls a Genius Bonus. Give it a try and review with your answer!

So, some subtle foreshadowing, especially with Madara! Now, he will be an important side character, and I will explain some details that will become apparent in the future.

This is also the first chapter in a four-chapter story arc, called the Initiation Arc, detailing Sasuke's joining Fairy Tail and kicking off some Character Development. Oh, and the deal with the Sharingan is pretty much what happened in canon; Sasuke is unable to consciously use the Sharingan unless he _knows _he is using it. Here, he was operating on his instincts. So don't even bother trying to use that plot-hole for a criticism.

But don't worry, you Sharingan-loving hordes will get what you want in due time. Adios!


End file.
